


A Special Gift

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Cousin Incest, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Promiscuity, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gives Rose a special gift for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



It’s cold outside, snow falling steadily and covering up the footprints they make as they walk to Grandpa’s shed. Rose pulls her coat more tightly around her as she follows Jamie, curious about what he wants to speak with her about and also suspicious because he’s behaving oddly. Their families are in the main house, enjoying the gifts that have recently been unwrapped and starting to prepare the feast for Christmas. She’s supposed to be peeling potatoes, but Jamie grabbed her on her way to the kitchen and insisted she come with him.

There’re only two more years until she can use magic outside of school, and she can’t wait. It’ll be easy to stay warm then because she can just wave her wand and murmur a charm. She listens to the sound the snow makes as they walk, crunching beneath her boots, and she glances back at the Burrow, seeing the smoke rise from the chimney. “Jamie, what’s so important in Grandpa’s shed?” she asks, glaring at her cousin’s back as he ignores her.

When they reach the shed, she follows him inside, kicking her boots to get the snow off. Jamie is seventeen, fortunately, so he’s able to say a warming charm to heat the drafty old shed. Rose turns to face him when she hears him using a locking charm. He grins at her, black hair falling across his forehead, brown eyes practically shining as he stares at her. “Is it warm enough now, Rosie?”

“It’s alright,” she says, shrugging a shoulder. “What did you want to talk to me about? Mum’ll get annoyed if I don’t finish the potatoes.”

“Don’t worry about those. Al said he’ll do them. He owes me a favor.” Jamie pulls off his coat and nods at her. “You should take that off. We’re gonna be here for a while.”

Rose sighs, annoyed that he just thinks he can tell her what to do because he’s older. “If we’re gone too long, someone will come looking for us, so you’d better talk fast,” she tells him. She does pull off her gloves and take off her coat, though, because the charm is heating the old shed really well.

“Stop your nattering. You sound like your mum.” Jamie snorts. “Shrewish and bossy.” He turns around to remove a brightly wrapped box from behind Grandpa’s collection of Muggle bottlecaps. “I wanted to give you your present without anyone around, Miss Prissy Bint.”

“You already gave me a present. That broom polishing kit I wanted, remember?” Rose enjoys receiving gifts, but she only got Jamie a new scarf, so she hopes he didn’t get her too much or she’ll feel guilty. She takes the box from him and smiles. “Why’d you get me another gift?”

“Just unwrap it, Rosie.” Jamie is grinning at her as he leans against Grandpa’s workbench. “I wanted to get you something else this year, something just between us. You know you’re my favorite cousin.”

“Am not. You and Freddy are always getting into mischief together. You think I’m a bossy shrew, remember?” Rose rolls her eyes but still eagerly unwraps the box. When she opens it, she pulls out one of the two items inside. “I don’t understand.”

Jamie chuckles. “You’ve been a very naughty girl, cousin.”

“What?” She looks at Jamie in confusion. 

“It’s a special gift for a naughty little slag,” he says, smiling as he straightens up.

“Don’t call me that, Jamie.” Rose frowns at him before she sighs. “Fine. Who told?”

“No one told. I saw you. Skirt rucked up around your thighs, our dear cousin shagging you rotten. Louis enjoyed it, too. I could tell from the way he practically begged you for another meeting when you were done.”

So he has been watching her. She’d thought so, but she hadn’t been entirely sure, and he hadn’t said anything about it. She watches him a moment before she shrugs. “I’m not ashamed, Jamie. I’m also not a slag just because I enjoy sex. Boys can shag anyone they want without being called names. I might only be fifteen, but I’m plenty old enough to know what I like.”

“Your own cousin, Rosie. What would your mum and dad say?” Jamie takes the gift from her, turning it slightly and waving it at her. “And not just dear Louis. I started watching you after that, you know? I saw you on your knees with Malfoy’s cock in your mouth while _my brother_ fucked your cunny. You took both of them at the same time, and you still wanted more, didn’t you? I watched you riding your fingers when they were both spent, squeezing those full tits of yours as you came all over your hand.”

“What would _your_ mum and dad say if they knew you were lurking about watching your cousin shag people?” She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him. “Did you wank while watching? Did you wish you were Al burying your cock inside my cunny? Or did you want my mouth on you instead? You know that’s not the first time I’ve had them both, don’t you? I was their first, and they’ll do anything I want for a chance at shagging me. I love making your brother suck Scorpius---“

“Stop it.” Jamie interrupts her, his cheeks flushing as he glares down at her. “You’re a wicked bitch, Rosie. Have all of them fooled, thinking you’re a perfect princess with your high marks and Quidditch record, but you’re just a filthy slag gagging for it.”

Rose grins. “Did you keep watching me, Jamie? Did you see me spread out on old Sinistra’s desk with Molly licking me until I came all over her pretty face? Did you see me using my favorite broomstick on your baby sister? Did you watch Lily’s face as she came all over it and begged me to put it in her arse? Or what about good old Freddy. Did you watch him beg me for a chance to lick my cunny? Did you see him come all over my breasts before I forced him to lick them clean?”

Jamie leans down and kisses her hard, biting at her lips. Rose feels her nipples tighten as he roughly pushes her against Grandpa’s workbench. When he pulls back, he licks his lips and brings his gift up to her face. “I want to watch you use this,” he says, voice low and husky. “You’ve been teasing for months, haven’t you? Shagging both my siblings, fucking our cousins, but never even looking at me. That’s gonna change today, Rosie.”

“I was looking, Jamie. I just thought you preferred to watch.” Rosie slowly smiles as she leans forward to lick at the gift he’s holding. “You _do_ like to watch, don’t you, cousin? That’s why you brought me here, away from everyone else, and you’ve given me a special gift.”

“Yeah, I do,” he admits, looking from her to the toy and back again. “I want to watch you use that, Rosie. Then I want to fuck you.”

“It’s not just about what you want,” she reminds him. She reaches down into the box and removes the other item. “This one is smaller. It’s meant for my arse, isn’t it?”

Jamie nods. “It’s a Muggle toy. This one has ten speeds, and there’s even a remote. That one you’ve got doesn’t do anything, just fills you up nicely. The bird working at the shop said it’s real pleasurable.”

“You’ll have to tell me how you like it then.” She smiles as he blinks at her. “Have you ever had anything in your arse, cousin? I think you’ll really enjoy it. This toy will fill you up, just like you said.”

“You’re nutters. I’m not using that.” James shakes his head. “You might be able to persuade my daft brother into sucking cock or shagging a bloke for a taste of your cunt, but I’m not that desperate.”

Rose laughs. “There’s nothing shameful about enjoying a cock up the bum occasionally. It’s your choice, though. I’m going to enjoy my gift, but you’re only going to be able to watch. No touching unless you use the other one. We’ll see how desperate you get, won’t we?”

“Yes, we will,” he says stubbornly, and she rubs her thighs together because she can’t wait to make him beg. She’s an opportunist when it comes to sex, not really planning it out so much as just taking advantage of the opportunities that she gets. While she’s thought about fucking Jamie before, who wouldn’t with those broad shoulders and handsome face, she hasn’t expected to get a chance because he’s never looked at her like she’s a woman. He’s looking now, though, and she likes it.

She glances at the locked door to the shed and wonders how much time they have before someone comes looking for them. Maybe there are so many people in the Burrow that they won’t notice they’ve disappeared. Hugo will cover for her anyway. They always have each other’s back. So she’s got enough time to tease Jamie until she gets what she wants.

“I’ve never used one of these before,” she tells him, rubbing her hand up and down the shaft. “It’s so long, isn’t it?” She thinks it’s probably too long for her personal taste, but she knows it’ll feel good. It isn’t very thick, her fingers wrapping around it easily. She sets it down on the workbench before she pulls her jumper over her head. Leaning forward, she positions herself in a way that draws attention to her breasts as she takes off her boots.

“I like your tits,” James murmurs. “I came when I watched Freddy sucking on them. Got so hard watching Lily lick your nipples. My own sister, and I was about to sprain my wrist I was wanking so hard. She’s only thirteen, and you seduced her, turned her into a whore so desperate for it that she let you fuck her with a broomstick.”

“She loved it,” Rose says, remembering how sweetly Lily moaned and begged. Her boots are off, so she unfastens her denims and shoves them down. The shed is still warmed by his charm, so she doesn’t even feel chilled as she straightens up and stands before him wearing only her knickers and bra. “I didn’t turn her into anything. I just helped her discover a few things about herself.”

Jamie is rubbing the crotch of his trousers as he stares at her chest. Rose clears her throat, which makes him look up at her. She motions to the empty space, arching a brow as she taps her foot. “Somewhere comfortable?” he asks, quickly getting his wand out and transfiguring a Muggle toy car into a mattress. “Is that good?”

Rose nods. It’s a bare mattress but it’s an improvement over the floor or workbench, neither of which would give her a comfortable spot to use her gift. She steps closer to Jamie and smiles. “Unclasp my bra for me, cousin,” she tells him, turning around so her back is to him. She pulls her hair up, biting her lip when she feels his knuckles brush against her back as he unfastens her bra. She lets him slide the straps down her arms before she steps away.

“Rosie,” he whines, licking his lips as she turns to face him. “C’mon, don’t be that way.”

“I told you my conditions.” Rose smiles as she pulls her bra off and tosses it on the floor. She watches his face as she pushes her knickers down, stepping out of them before picking up the toy from the workbench. “You want to watch me play with my gift, remember?”

Jamie glares at her, but it’s half-hearted considering the erection he’s rubbing through his trousers. He pulls his jumper of his head, the muscles in his arms and chest catching her attention as she sits on the mattress. He’s got a really nice body, which makes her very hopeful he surrenders to her. She wants to feel that body pressed against hers. “I remember,” he mutters, unbuckling his belt before shoving his trousers down.

“Take your underpants off, Jamie. I want to see your cock,” she says, bringing the toy up to her mouth. She sucks the tip into her mouth, watching him almost trip in his haste to get his underpants off. “Oh! That’s nice. You’ve got a lovely cock.”

He snorts even as he ducks his head and gives her a sheepish grin. “Thanks. You can touch it, if you want.”

Rose laughs. “Nuh uh. Remember my condition.” She licks the toy before sucking some of it into her mouth. She keeps her gaze on his cock as she sucks on the toy, making a lot of noise deliberately as she reaches up and squeezes her breast. When he’s staring at her intently and stroking his cock, she drags the toy down her body, clicking the button to start it moving. It buzzes quietly, and she gasps when she presses it against her nipple. Bloody hell. This is the best gift she received without a doubt. If it feels this good on her breast, how is it going to feel inside her?

“Yeah, like that. Move it over your tit, Rosie. You like it, don’t you? Wicked little tart,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock as he watches.

She moves it lower, spreading her legs for him, letting him see how her thighs are glistening with her arousal. Her back arches when she slides the buzzing toy into her cunt. It feels so good. She clicks it to raise the speed, rolling her hips up to take more inside her. “It isn’t as good as your cock would be,” she tells him, pinching her nipple as she moves the toy in and out of her cunt. “You’re so thick, you’d stretch me so good, Jamie.”

“Move it faster,” he growls, licking his lips as he kneels between her legs. “Merlin, I can smell you from here. You’re desperate for it. Look at how your cunt is clinging to it, not wanting to let it go. You look even better than I imagined. For your birthday, I’ll buy you a thicker one. Let you use it on your arse while I fuck you.”

“I bet you rubbed yourself raw thinking about me, didn’t you?” Rose is pressing down against the toy, already on the fourth speed. “But you don’t want me enough. You could have me right now, just the way you’ve been fantasizing about, the way you wanted when you went into the shop to choose these toys just for me, but you won’t lower your inhibitions enough to take me.”

He stares at her face, a nerve twitching in his cheek, then he curses under his breath. “I hate you,” he whispers, picking up the other toy he’d dropped earlier. When he starts to reach behind his back, she leans forward and grips his wrist.

“Bloody hell, Jamie! You can’t just stick it in. You’ve never even used a finger, have you? It’ll hurt if you don’t take time to prep. I can help you.” Rose feels her cunt tighten around the toy as she thinks about using her other gift on his virgin arse. “Have you ever shagged anyone before?”

Jamie rolls his eyes. “I’m seventeen. Of course I’ve shagged a girl. I just haven’t shagged myself,” he mutters, leaning in quickly and kissing her. Rose deepens the kiss, letting go of his wrist so she can brush her fingers through his hair. It’s soft and thick, and she tugs on it as she sucks on his tongue. When they pull apart, she’s close to coming from the feeling of the toy rubbing against her clit and the feel of his chest pressed into her breasts. He pushes her hair back from her face and smiles. “Come for me, Rosie.”

He reaches down to grip the toy and begins to move it in and out of her cunt, going deeper than she had, moving faster, making sure to rub her clit on each stroke forward. She bites his shoulder as she comes, shuddering on the mattress and whining as her orgasm hits. Once she can breathe again, she pulls the toy out of her, dragging it across Jamie’s mouth, watching him suck on it. “Your turn, Jamie,” she says, grinning as she picks up the other toy. “You can lick my cunny while I suck your cock and fuck your arse.”

“You can’t just say things like that, Rosie. I’m gonna come just thinking about it.” Jamie sucks on the toy until it’s clean then he crawls onto the mattress. Rose slaps his arse, admiring the firm cheeks and then squeezing them.

“Don’t worry if you come,” she tells him, crawling underneath him so that he can reach her cunny. “You’re young, so you’ll get hard again in no time. Now relax, alright? You’re going to love having me fuck your arse, Jamie. And after, you can fuck me, just like you want.”

“Merlin, Rose. Stop talking.” Jamie is breathing on her cunt, his voice catching when she works a finger into his arse.

“That feels good, doesn’t it? Having my finger inside you? You’re such a naughty boy, cousin.” Rose licks his shaft as she moves her finger, trying to loosen him enough for the toy. He makes a low noise right before she feels sticky wet spurt out onto her abdomen.

“Fuck. What’s that you’re touching?” Jamie shifts above her and actually pushes back against her hand.

“It’s your prostate. You really do need to read more,” she says, sliding another finger inside him. “Just wait until I push the toy inside you. It’ll rub against that spot, and you’ll get so hard. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, but it’ll have to be quick because the family is going to notice we’re missing soon. We can’t get caught or we’ll never be able to do this again. You want to do it again, don’t you, Jamie?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, nuzzling her cunt as she brings the toy to her mouth and sucks on it. “I want to fuck you so bad, Rosie. Want to make you come harder than Al does, to scream louder than Louis makes you, to last longer than Freddy.”

“You’ll get to fuck me soon,” she promises, pulling her fingers out of his arse and replacing them with the toy. “First, I’m going to fuck you.”

End


End file.
